


the vicissitudes of a morgenstern

by terafonne (lexiconicality)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiconicality/pseuds/terafonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the vices of a mortal world. Sebastian attempts to recruit various mythological characters. Really, if you're going to take over the world, you need a PR department. </p><p>"We are what you long but a taste for. Are you so sure, young one, it is not you who should be joining us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the vicissitudes of a morgenstern

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is based on the premise that if all the stories are true, probably there are more mythological beings than mentioned, generally falling under demon or fae, and sebastian would want to recruit them, and there was an interim between glass and lost souls, or maybe it was fallen angels that would give him time to fuck around. i haven’t actually touched canon in a lonnnng time. maybe it’s just an excuse for me write a ton of crossovers lmao. 
> 
> first one is dahut and ys, the sunken city of sin. also, i realize this doesn’t fit with actual king/neap/perigree tides or whatever but even if i bothered to research that stuff, i’d have to mess with canon time lines and that’s just, too. much. research. this is for fun bc it’s stuck in my head and i need it out in order to do school stuff.

Sebastian steps out onto the shores of the Bay of Dourarnenez at lowest tide with the moon a thin slice of shadow just visible to rune-enhanced eyes. He unstraps the tube on his back with deft movements, twists open the lid, and withdraws a dried yellow trumpet flower.

According to the Seelie Queen, it was grown by the light of the moon and those mortals who made wishes paid in blood. He raises the flower between fingers accented and made delicate by starlight to his sea breeze chapped lips. He takes a breath, of undefinable predawn mist and blows it to dust.

He hears the bells first, clear, sharp, formulating stained glass out of the inky ocean night, and there, through the waves, a lithe form cuts the waves. The siren Dahut smiles coyly and opens her mouth, adorned only with droplets of water shimmering matte over her darkly scaled tail, but he is prepared and the wax in his ears stays.

An army. The world. God’s little soldiers. He waits for her oath of acceptance, but no. She laughs!

There were gates once, but those gates had a key, and that key was held in her hands, in his mind, fluid and open, her laughter a floodwater.

_Oh Sebastian, only you would come to me so hopeful. Child, how little you understand! In your quest and in yourself are those who believe the world only takes and takes, and the only way to have anything at all is to take back. But there is give. You need only know where to push._

I can help you raise Ys to all her previous standing, that mortals may flock to your seaworn floodgates. I need something only you can give me. Raise Rocabarraigh with me, his rocky chaos shall be a foothold to our rebirth. We shall herald-!

 _You would have me mortal again, that I might join your ranks as temptation as evidence as sheer ancient power. Look around, Lilith-spawn, here is Ys in all her eternally ephemeral glory. This is the city of temptation, tempting. We've lost tangibility with the mortal world. We are the songs on the edge of their minds, we are the lure to the jump, we are the next breakthrough of the zeitgeist on the horizon, we are what you long but a taste for. Are you so sure, young one, it is not you who should be joining us?_ The bells chime through the glittering glass cathedral and he shudders, once.

Dahut curls around her lover, who can feel her lips curling in amusement. He will return, fae flowers or no. Dead or alive, all Lilith and her children ever wanted was a fulfillment of desire.

**Author's Note:**

> im probably going to make it seven. because, yknow, deadly sins? yeah, so this one’s lust.
> 
> oh and if you don't already know the backstory to ys and are too lazy to google, it's a french city that sank because the princess liked to hold massive orgies and kill all the participants in the morning. but she didn't die, she turned into a mermaid.


End file.
